


Snippets in the Universe of Riverside

by Oshun



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets of varying subject matter and length written in response to this challenge: "Tell me about a story I haven't written, and I'll give you between one and three sentences from that story. No holds barred. O-fic or any fandom you know I write." [<i>Swordspoint</i> and <i>The Fall of the Kings</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall of the Kings, Sex Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poor little ficlet cannot decide if it wants to be serious and hot, or a bit of a parody of itself. Anyway, that comes with automatic writing. (Why I rarely write prompts.)

_This was written in response to Nelyo Russandol's request for "I'll go for Fall of the Kings. Basil, Theron and wizards' magic."_

__  
“Kneel, Little King,” ordered Basil.  
  
“Wait one second. Please. Why do I always have to be the king and you the wizard? This time let me be the wizard.” He rubbed himself seductively against Basil. “It's been weeks since you let me take you.”  
  
“How many times do we have to go over this? You are the King. You have the blood of kings. I am only a son of the land, but I have the magic. You do as I say and, I promise, you will never regret it.”  
  
Theron released a long shuddering sigh. “Fine! Have it your way! We always do.”  
  
“’Fine,’ he says! Get dressed then, Theron. Go home. Go back to the Hill. I am sure you must be missing a fine dinner party or at very least a card game with those half-witted, over-bred fops. I have plenty of work I should be doing.”  
  
“I don’t want to leave. Basil, don’t make me! Go ahead. Tell me again. I’ll do it. Please.” He hated pleading, but it had been three days.  
  
“Ah, then, you may stay, Little King. But we shall have to punish you, shan’t we?”  
  
He went too far. Always the silly game and then he broke his own rules. “That’s not fair. We had not even started yet!”  
  
“Well, perhaps I can make an exception this one time. The most rebellious of the Little Kings, were often the brightest and most beautiful, ruled the best and the longest. But such a King needed to learn his place first.” He reached out to caress Theron cheek, before yanking sharply on his hair and twisting. “Now, on your knees!”  
  
Theron dropped to his knees, already he could feel it; he could smell the mold of rotting leaves, feel the forest breeze. The rough horsehair carpet turned to soft damp moss under his knees. He even thought that he heard a swiftly-running stream. However Basil did that to him, he knew it was not his imagination that his sex had turned painfully hard in an instant. He groaned at the thought of holding back until he was granted release.  
  
Basil, with a soft yet commanding voice, asked, “What do you say, my beloved Little King?”  
  
“Thank you, Master Guidry, wisest of wizards, strongest in magic! What is your will, Master?”  
  
“Open your lovely mouth, Little King. Take all of it. Ah, yes. Like that, but not so fast. Slow and easy, lots of tongue, and mind your teeth.”


	2. The Fall of the Kings - The Heart of the Sea

_This was written for Just Ann Now, who requested "the one where Frannie runs off with Jessica to be a pirate for a while."_

The ship was called _The Heart of the Sea_ , its crew made up of women, men, boys, and, to her great surprise, girls! She was far from the youngest, but certainly the least experienced.   
  
Her stomach already growled and Lady Jessica--or should she call her Captain?--had told her that it was two bells, whatever that meant, until supper, winking and tossing her a large toffee wrapped in waxed paper. It was going to be a long, hard trip. Frannie had never been happier in her life.


	3. Swordspoint: Alec and Richard at Highcombe

_Written at the request of Jay of Lasgalen for "something sappy and happy with Richard and Alec in Riverside, or Highcombe, or on Kyros."_

The crunch of carriage wheels against the gravel of the drive did not rumble on past the cottage as Richard had expected. Moments later the door swung open just missing him.   
  
“Hello, Richard," he drawled. "Impressive what you've done with the place. Well, don’t I even get a kiss 'hello'?”  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“Now that is a less than auspicious greeting. One might think you did not even miss me. You’ve made your point. I am here to take you back to the city now.”  
  
“I’m not going. But I hope you'll at least stay the night.”  
  
“You disappoint me, Richard." Alec allowed his shoulders to slump and stuck out his lower lip in a calculated pout. "If I get a kiss, I might consider it.”  
  
“Finally, you’re talking some sense. Come here!”  
  
  



End file.
